The Two Terrors
by RySenkari
Summary: Clover, Alex, and Sam's worst nightmare... Clover and her friends have to babysit Normy again, at the same time they get an assignment to protect the First Brat, Madison! What happens when two evil brats meet, with our spies caught in the middle?
1. Part One

DISCLAIMER: Totally Spies and its characters are not owned by me. They're owned by someone else. Thank you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Though you don't have to have seen the Totally Spies episodes _Zooney World _and _First Brat _to enjoy this fic, both episodes contain information and backstory about Normy and Madison that will allow you to enjoy this fic at least twice as much. So if you haven't seen those episodes already, try to watch them the next time they come on. Also, the president in Totally Spies isn't Dubya. I don't even know what political PARTY the president in Totally Spies is (though from the way he talks/acts in the show, I think he's a Republican... ).

O-O-O

It was a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon in Beverly Hills, and Clover, Alex, and Sam were lounging on the couch in Clover's bedroom, glancing through the pages of the latest fashion magazine.

"_That's _what I'm going to wear to prom this year," Clover said, her finger pointed squarely at a beautiful red satin dress with sequins stitched down the sides. "With that dress, I'll be prom queen for sure!"

"Clover, they vote for prom queen BEFORE the prom now, remember?" Sam asked, glaring at Clover. "Besides, it's three months until prom anyway."

"Never too early to start planning... right, Alex?" Clover replied, turning to her brunette friend with a smile on her face. Alex was entranced in another page, which displayed a picture of a model wearing a light blue skirt with lacy frills extending down from the bottom.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Alex said, only half-listening to what Clover had to say as she continued staring at the beautiful skirt.

"Alex, yoo-hoo, are you even listening to me?" Clover said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I'm trying to get you to agree with me!"

"Clover," Alex replied, looking down at the skirt, then fixing her gaze on Clover's face, "I was just looking at this-"

Before Alex could finish, the door to Clover's room opened, and a woman who looked almost exactly like Clover, albeit aged about 25 years, stepped into the room. A short boy, about 9 or 10 years old, was standing beside her. His hair was blonde, almost exactly the same color as Clover's, and he wore a green and blue striped t-shirt, with red shorts. All three girls gasped when they saw the boy, knowing exactly who he was. 

"IT'S NORMY!" the three girls shouted in unison, standing up and recoiling away from the door.

"Aunty, why are they scared of me?" Normy whined, trying to sound much more hurt than he actually was.

"We're not scared of you, we're repulsed by-" Clover began before Alex and Sam both covered her mouth at the same time.

"Quiet, Clover!" Alex whispered. "Remember what happened the _last _time Normy was here!"

"Yeah, you don't want to get grounded again, do you?" Sam whispered. Clover groaned, and the two girls removed their hands from Clover's mouth. All three girls' expressions immediately changed to friendly and happy, concealing their severe annoyance with Clover's young cousin.

"We'd _love _to spend time with Normy today!" Clover said, offering a big, fake smile. "I just love playing with my little cousin!"

"Oh, Normy's not here to play," said Clover's mom.

"That's right," Normy said. "I have to do a report on one of this year's presidential candidates, and it's due tomorrow!" 

"And since you have a computer, Clover, Normy wants to know if you'll help him do research," said Clover's mom, turning to Normy. "I'm sure she'll be glad to help! Right, Clover?"

"Um..." Clover began, her fake smile starting to disappear.

"We'd love to!" Sam interposed, stepping in front of Clover. "Right this way, Normy!"

"Thank you all so much!" Normy said, as kindly as he could. He walked across the room to Clover and gave her a big hug, causing her to wince. "Especially you, cousin Clover!"

"I'll be back to check on you girls in an hour, okay?" said Clover's mom, closing the door to Clover's room. "Have fun!"

As soon as the door was closed, Normy's friendly smile disappeared. He abruptly stopped hugging Clover and stepped back from the three girls, with a wicked grin on his face. 

"Guess what you three are doing to do for me?" Normy asked, holding up several pieces of paper and a number two pencil. He plunked the supplies down on a table, jumped up onto the couch, and kicked his feet up. "You three are going to write my entire report!"

"Oh no, uh uh, not gonna happen!" Clover shouted indignantly. "You're gonna do that report! All we have to do is help you research! That means find one or two websites and that's it, mister!"

Normy's lip began to wobble, and his eyes began tearing up. Alex and Sam sighed. They both knew Normy was an excellent actor, and was about to put on another Oscar-winning performance of _Get Clover In Really Big Trouble_.

"I'll just tell your mom that you don't wanna help me..." Normy said, again doing his best to sound hurt.

"Wait, wait, wait, kid, Clover was just kidding!" Alex said through clenched teeth. Of the three girls, she _was _the nicest, but even she wasn't too happy about doing a lazy, bratty kid's homework. "Of _course _we'll do your report... anything you say... right, guys?"

"Right," Sam replied, also trying to contain her anger.

"We just have to, um... go to the bathroom," Clover said, grabbing Alex and Sam by the backs of their shirts and starting to drag them out of the room. "Conference time, girls..." 

O-O-O

"I say let's just duct tape the kid to the wall and shoot Nerf balls at him for a couple of hours!" Clover shouted, angrily pounding her fists onto the bathroom sink.

"And face the wrath of a furious mom? Clover, I thought even _you _were smarter than that..." Sam said.

"We're just gonna have to swallow our pride and do this kid's homework," Alex said. "I mean, it's not like we've got anything better to dooooooooooooooooooo-!"

As Alex said 'do', the bathroom floor opened up beneath the three girls, and they fell down a long tunnel into WOOHP headquarters.

"This is a terrible time to get WOOHP-ed!" Sam shouted as she and her friends descended down the tunnel. "Normy's gonna tell your mom, and she's gonna kill us!"

"I can't believe Jerry put a tunnel to WOOHP in my bathroom!" Clover squealed. "I wonder if the plumber knows about this?"

The three spies finally exited the tunnel in the large, technology-filled room in WOOHP headquarters where Jerry frequently briefed the three girls on new assignments. As usual, he was right in front of the spot where the three girls left the tunnel, a casual smile on his face.

"Yo, Jer... next time you decide to put tunnels in people's houses, ask first!" Clover shouted, standing up and brushing herself off.

"I don't quite think that's possible," replied Jerry. "I don't think any of you would say 'yes'."

"I'd say yes," Alex said, eliciting angry glares from the other two girls. "What? I would!"

"Well, anyway..." Jerry began, taking out a remote and pointing it at the giant screen behind his desk, pressing a button and causing a picture of a crowded picnic to appear on the screen. "As you all know, today is the picnic for the president's re-election campaign."

"I didn't know that," said Alex and Clover at the same time. Sam just smirked.

"The president was so happy with the great job you girls did of protecting his daughter Madison last time that he's decided to let the three of you work bodyguard duty at today's picnic," said Jerry.

"Wait a minute... we didn't do a very good job at all," replied Clover.

"Yeah... Madison got kidnapped, remember?" Alex said. "She nearly became fish food!"

"Well, she's not, and that's what matters. Besides, Madison really likes you three, and she wouldn't accept the help of any of the president's other bodyguards. So that means you're all going." 

"Wait a minute, Jer... my cousin is over today, and if I don't help him with his report, my mom is gonna ground me until I'm your age," said Clover.

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad..." Jerry replied, smiling. The three spies responded with annoyed glares, and Jerry shot them a glare back. "Quite."

"Wait a minute, Clover... that report is supposed to be about one of the presidential candidates, right?" Alex said. "Maybe we can take Normy along! It'll be great research!"

"No way," Sam said, shaking her head back and forth. "We can't let Normy know we're in WOOHP! That's supposed to be a total secret to our friends and family!"

"Maybe we don't have to let him know we're in WOOHP..." Clover said slyly. "I've got an idea. Jerry, is it all right if Normy comes along? If he finds out our secret, you can just wipe his memory or something."

"Well, yes, but... from what you've told me about your mother, I'm not sure she would like that very-"

"She'd never find out if Normy's memory got wiped," said Clover. "Hmm... maybe I should have you wipe his memory of not liking us very much... then he wouldn't make us do his stupid report!"

"Let's just try to make sure Normy doesn't find out," said Sam.

"That would probably be best," Jerry said, pressing another button on his remote. "Here are the gadget you'll be using today. You already know about the Jetpack Backpacks and laser lipstick. You also have sound amplifying helmets, WOOHP Standard Issue Multi-Purpose Hairbrushes, which contain a lockpick, a very handy wall-climbing grappling hook, and, if you press this little button on the back and set the hairbrush down, in about five seconds it releases a very large cloud of highly-effective sleeping gas.

"Neat!" Alex said happily.

"You also have these MOTHS," said Jerry, holding out three small insect-like devices on his palm.

"Ewww, like, bugs!" Clover shouted, recoiling with a scream. "Creepy much!"

"**M**ulti-**O**rbital **T**racking **H**andheld **S**atellites," said Jerry. "You can set these to follow any person, and you can use this GPS-enabled watch I'm putting on each of your wrists to track them. It looks and acts just like a bug, making it extremely difficult to detect. You can set one of these to follow Madison, so if something happens to her, you'll always know where she is."

"That's really cool, Jerry," said Sam, picking up one of the MOTHS and carefully holding it in her hand. "This will come in real handy."

"We sure could've used one of these things last time," said Clover. "The kidnapper ditched the tracking device we put on her. A bug would've been way harder to spot."

"It's very new technology, and very expensive," Jerry said. "So don't let anything happen to it. Anyway, the picnic is taking place in Beverly Park, so it's just a short walk away from your home, Clover."

"Good," Clover said. "It'd be really hard to explain the WOOHP helicopter to that little brat." "Speaking of Normy, we'd better get back home and explain to him what's going on," said Sam. "I hope that little spore hasn't ratted us out to mom yet," Clover replied. 

"We've been gone for more than ten minutes, I bet he's getting suspicious by now..." Alex said. "Let's hurry."

O-O-O

"And... and... and Clover's not gonna come out!" Normy cried, leading Clover's mom up to the bathroom with tears streaming down his face. "They went to the bathroom so they wouldn't have to help me!" 

"Clover, you open this door up right now!" shouted Clover's mom, pounding the door with her fist. "My sister wants you to help Normy with his report, and you're not getting out of it, little missy!"

"Mom?" said Clover, standing behind her mom and Normy, with Alex and Sam flanking her. The three girls were wearing their normal clothes, however, they had been specially modified to conceal their spy gadgets within. "What's up?"

"You know exactly what's up, Clover!" Clover's mom said angrily. "Just where have you girls been? Normy's crying because you girls refuse to help him!"

"Actually, we were just back at my house, picking up our passes for today's presidential picnic," said Sam, holding up four laminated cards on lanyards. "I won an essay contest a while back, and the grand prize was passes to today's picnic for me and any three people who I wanted to come with me." 

"Huh?" Normy said, a puzzled look on his face.

"I just remembered after Normy came upstairs, and I figured what better way to do research on a presidential candidate than to meet the president himself, in person!" Sam said, in as friendly a voice as she could.

"That's a wonderful idea!" said Clover's mom before a stunned Normy could protest. "Normy, Clover's friend is giving you one of her passes to meet the president! It's the opportunity of a lifetime, isn't it?"

"Um... sure... um... thanks!" Normy said.

"What do you say, Normy?" Clover asked, leaning down to speak to her cousin.

"Uh... thanks, Sam," Normy said, trying his best to conceal a scowl.

"Great! Then let's hurry there before the picnic starts!" said Alex. 

O-O-O

A few minutes later, the three spies, along with Normy, were headed down the street to Beverly Park.

"I'm sure the president will let you ask him a few questions, Normy," Clover said. "So all you have to do is write down the answers, and then write your report!"

"Yeah, _write your report_," Alex added, smiling at Normy. "But isn't this wonderful?"

"It's the most wonderful day of my whole life!" Normy said, not even trying to conceal his sarcasm. "I get to meet the president! _I get to talk to a boring old guy for ten minutes... yay..."_

The girls, along with Normy, arrived at the entrance to the park, where two Secret Service agents were there to greet them. The agents immediately recognized the three girls from the last time they had been at the White House, and smiled as soon as they saw the girls' faces.

"Welcome to the president's official picnic, girls," said the first agent, reaching out to shake their hands. "The president and his daughter are at the buffet table just a few hundred yards away."

"And who's this little guy?" asked the second agent, looking down at Normy.

"He's my friend's cousin," said Sam, shooting the agent a quick wink. "He's one of my guests."

Sam winked at the agent again, and the two agents began to whisper amongst themselves. 

"The kid must not know the other three are those WOOHP spies," whispered the first agent.

"Better keep their identities on the down-low," whispered the second agent. "We'll have to tell that to the president too."

"What are they saying?" Normy said, turning to the three spies. "And why are they being so nice? The TV says that Secret Service agents are supposed to be all mean and stuff."

"Oh, well, um... I guess they're hiring nicer ones now!" Sam said, beginning to blush. _"If he finds out we know the president already, the cat's out of the bag..."_

"You four can go on in," said the first agent. "Have a great time!"

As the three spies and Normy walked into the park, one of the agents began speaking into his walkie-talkie, informing the president about the spies' young guest. Normy followed the three girls past several buffet tables, until they reached a small area near a makeshift stage. In front of the stage, the president, a grey-haired, bespectacled man in a well-pressed black suit, was talking to several important looking businesspeople. As Normy glanced over the small crowd in front of the president, he spotted a young, purple-haired girl, wearing a white and purple schoolgirl outfit and skirt that almost perfectly matched her hair. She looked extremely bored, as if she'd gone to so many of her father's picnics in the past that she could no longer stand to waste anymore of her time watching her famous father talk to person after person, with none of her own friends to talk to.

"That must be the president's daughter..." Normy thought to himself. _"I think I heard about her on the news before or something..."_

The president saw the three spies and immediately stopped his conversation, smiling and walking over to the girls with his hand extended.

"Well, hello there!" said the president in an overly-friendly tone. "It's so great to see you a-"

Suddenly, the president's walkie-talkie began to make noise. He unhooked it from his belt and began to listen to it. After several seconds, he put his walkie-talkie back on his belt and extended his hand toward Sam. 

"It's wonderful to meet such a gifted young person like yourself, young lady," said the president, shaking Sam's hand. "What's your name?"

"Um... Samantha," said Sam, feigning shyness at 'meeting' the president. "It's so wonderful to actually meet you, Mr. President! These are my friends, Clover and Alex... and this is Clover's cousin, Norman."

"That's _Normy_," Normy replied, an annoyed scowl on his face. The purple-haired girl looked up at him, and immediately smiled.

"Finally," Madison thought, her eyes lighting up. _"Someone my age... I wish he wasn't a boy, though."_

Normy noticed Madison staring at him, and quickly turned to her, his own eyes lighting up as well.

"Hey," Normy croaked out, weakly waving to her. _"She's so pretty in person... ugh, am I really thinking that? Girls are supposed to have cooties, aren't they?"_

Madison giggled, and Normy quickly turned back to his cousin and her friends.

"Normy," Clover said, smiling. "The president says that if you want to interview him for your report, that you can ask him as many questions as you like. He'll be glad to help you out any way he can."

"Meanwhile, we're going to be spending time with the president's daughter," said Alex.

"He thinks I'd be a good role model for her, and that I should spend as much time with her while I'm here as I possibly can," Sam replied. She covertly released one of the MOTHS from her hand, which began floating and fluttering around Madison, tracking her every move.

"Thanks, guys," Normy groaned, walking over to the president with a dejected look on his face. The president smiled, and offered Normy his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you!" the president said, holding his hand out to Normy. "I'm as happy as a crawdad in a fish pond!"

"Uh... great to meet you too, sir!" Normy said, again feigning friendliness. "Thanks for helping me out!"

"Well, it's nice to see one of America's young citizens taking such an interest in the democratic process!" said the president, pulling up a chair at a small table and offering Normy a seat across from him. 

"I don't understand a word this guy is saying," said Normy, sitting down across from the president and taking out a notepad and a pencil. _"Stupid Sam and her stupid smart essay contest winning thingy... stupid Clover, stupid Alex... stupid stupid stupid!"_

O-O-O

Meanwhile, the three 'stupid' spies were at a buffet table with Madison, far away from the president and Clover's cousin. Madison was scooping up several chocolate chip cookies onto the paper plate she was holding, while the three girls dutifully stood next to her, doing their best to protect her from being kidnapped again.

"So, Madison..." said Sam, watching her as she scooped cookie after cookie onto her plate, "how have you been holding up since, you know, the whole kidnapping thing?"

"Oh, you know... I've been doing great, but daddy's still kinda worried about me," said Madison, an annoyed tone starting to surface in her voice. "I know he's protective of me and all, but... sometimes it gets really bothersome, you know?"

"Well, aren't _you _worried about something happening to you again?" Alex asked. "I mean, that must've been pretty scary to-"

"I told you, I'm fine," Madison replied.

"You still, uh... we're still cool, right?" Clover asked. "I mean, you're not gonna pull any tricks on us like last time, are you?"

"Of course not!" Madison said, a smile on her face. "You girls saved my life... I can't be mean to you after that, can I?"

"Well, that's good to know," said Alex.

"Yeah, at least you're not like my cousin Normy," said Clover. "He's a little brat who hates me and everything else that's good in this world!"

"You mean that blonde-haired kid that was with you guys?" Madison asked. "I dunno, he seems pretty friendly to me..." 

"Pssh... you don't know Normy the way _we _do," said Alex. "Trust me, spend a day or two with him, and you'll agree with us."

"I dunno, I haven't seen him do anything to you guys," Madison replied. "Are you _sure _he's-"

"Trust me, you do _not _want to get on Normy's bad side. Or his good side. Or any of his sides," Clover said. "Take our advice, he is _bad news_, sister!"

O-O-O

Normy finished his interview with the president, but stayed at the small table to compile his notes as the president got up to talk to more businesspeople.

"Well, I guess all I have to do is write the report, now that I've got all this information... but I hate writing reports!" Normy groaned. "This really stinks."

"Hey, Normy, how ya doin'?" said Clover, walking up to her cousin with Alex and Sam. Madison was trailing behind them. "Didja get everything you need?"

"What's it to _you_, Clover?" Normy shouted.

"Hey, buddy, I did you a favor!" Clover replied, poking Normy's chest. "You got to talk to the president, I thought that meant something!"

"Madison, Normy was trying to make _us _do his report for him," said Alex. "Isn't that right, Normy?"

Madison gasped.

"See, Madison, I told you he was terrible," said Clover. Normy simply looked back at his cousin, his glare becoming angrier and angrier. Suddenly, three Secret Service agents walked up to Clover, Alex, and Sam, and began whispering something so that Normy and Madison couldn't hear.

"We saw someone trying to sneak into the perimeter," said one of the agents. "There's a mysterious van parked outside the park, and we think you three should check it out."

"We'd check it out ourselves, but we've gotta keep a tight perimeter around the park, so could you three check it for us?" asked the second agent. 

"What about our bodyguard duty on Madison?" Clover whispered back.

"I put one of the MOTHS on her a little while back... if something happens, we'll know," Sam replied.

"We'd better hurry," said Alex. The three girls turned back to Normy and Madison.

"We've gotta go, uh... meet the other contest winners," Sam said. "But we'll be right back."

"You two play nice while we're gone, okay?" Clover asked. "Normy, you should probably start on that report."

The three girls ran off, with the Secret Service agents following close behind them. Madison sat down at the table across from Normy and watched him scribble notes for several seconds before finally beginning to speak.

"So, um... why _are _you so mean to them, anyway?" Madison asked. Normy looked up.

"They started it... all three of them, they're terrible! Especially Clover," Normy replied. "When I was really little, Clover stuffed me in the clothes hamper and left me there for hours! I couldn't get out, and I was really scared, and-"

"How horrible!" Madison replied, a shocked look appearing on her face. "What were you, four, five?"

"Two," said Normy. "I cried and cried for hours.... Clover was so mean, she just kept laughing at me!"

"Clover doesn't seem like the kind of person that would do something like that," Madison said.

"How do you know?" Normy asked. "You've never even met her before..."

Unlike her father and the Secret Service agents, Madison didn't know that Normy didn't know Clover's secret spy life, and, naively, she didn't realize that it was supposed to be kept a secret anyway.

"Of course I have," Madison said. "Clover saved my life."

"Huh?" Normy asked, a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean by-" 

"One time, when I was kidnapped by these terrorists, Clover and her friends rescued me... they're secret agents, don't you know that?" Madison asked.

"You... you're kidding... right?" Normy stammered, clearly stunned. "You... you've gotta be kidding me. Clover told you that to get me to-"

"I'll prove it," said Madison, digging into the pocket of her skirt and pulling out a picture. There, standing in the Oval Office with Madison and her father, were Clover, Alex, and Sam, in their spy outfits. All of them were smiling. "See?"

"...no way... Clover's a super spy person and she didn't even _tell _me?" Normy said, standing up from the table and shaking his head.

"Maybe, um... maybe you weren't supposed to know," Madison said, finally realizing that telling Normy about Clover's spy identity might have been a mistake. "But you can't tell _anyone_! Not your mom, or Clover's mom, or any of her friends, or-"

"I can't believe Clover wouldn't tell me she was a spy!" Normy shouted, angrily pacing back and forth. "I... I've gotta get back at her..."

"Wait, what?" Madison said, walking over to Normy and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Madison, Clover lied to me," said Normy. "She's been lying to me for a long time, and I can't believe she wouldn't tell me about being a spy!"

"Well, I can't believe she would stuff a two-year-old boy in a clothes hamper..." said Madison skeptically. "Are you sure-"

"Madison, could you... could you help me play a trick on Clover and her friends? Just one little trick, to get revenge on her for lying to me?"

"Well... I dunno... she kinda... you know, saved my life and all. I can't do that to her!" Madison said, looking back and forth. "Besides, I don't think my daddy would like it..."

"C'mon, Madison... just one little prank... when I saw you, you looked really bored. This'll be really, really funny! C'mon, please?"

"Well... this picnic _is _really boring..." said Madison, looking back and forth. "But you've gotta promise no one will get hurt!"

"I don't wanna hurt Clover, I just wanna embarrass her... this'll be really great!" said Normy, taking Madison's hand. "Follow me!"

O-O-O

As Normy led Madison to the buffet table, the three spies were just returning from their excursion to the van, which when they got there, they discovered was completely normal. No bad guys in sight. Annoyed by the false alarm, the girls were already in a bad mood.

"I can't believe that van was empty," Clover whined. "Aren't those Secret Service guys supposed to be the best?"

"Even the Secret Service makes mistakes, Clover," Sam replied. "But we should still keep our guard up. The guy who tried to sneak in could be _anywhere._"

Suddenly, Normy ran up to the girls. A frantic look was on his face.

"Normy?" Alex said as Normy ran toward the girls.

"He looks like he's seen a ghost!" Sam shouted. "Normy, what's wrong?" 

"It's Madison..." Normy said, quietly enough so that only the three spies could hear. "She's been kidnapped!"

"What?" Clover shrieked.

"Some guy just came outta nowhere and grabbed her... he was so fast, I tried to stop him, but-"

"And why are you telling us?" Alex asked. "Why don't you tell any of the Secret Service guys?"

"Well... um... Madison sorta told me you girls were spies, and-" 

"She WHAT?" Clover shouted, her hands flying to her head. An extremely distressed look was on her face. "Oh geez... oh man..."

"We've got no time for that now," said Sam, looking down at the GPS device on her wrist. "This says Madison is still somewhere nearby... you guys, we have to hurry!"

"Shouldn't we tell the Secret Service about-" Normy began before Clover interrupted him.

"We can't let the president find out we screwed up again! We've just gotta get Madison back on our own!" shouted Clover. "Besides, this says she's only about 100 feet away... let's hurry!" 

The three spies ran off toward the small dot on their radar that indicated Madison's current location. Within seconds, they found out where she was. Madison's dot was blinking at the exact location of a small green port-a-potty near a grove of trees.

"Normy, she's just using the bathroom," said Clover. "How could you try to trick us like-"

"Guys, the president and his daughter each have their own SPECIAL portable bathrooms," said Sam. "There's no way she'd be in there unless something was wrong."

"But... why would a kidnapper want to stash Madison inside a port-a-potty?" asked Alex. "Doesn't that seem kinda... crude to you?"

"It's probably a trap... but we've gotta check it out anyway," said Clover. The three spies snuck up to the port-a-potty, with Normy following close behind them. "Normy, this is REALLY dangerous... you shouldn't be here!"

"But... but Madison's my friend... I wanna make sure she's safe!" Normy said.

"Look, if there's a bomb in here or something, you could be in real danger by being here!" Sam shouted. "You need to go, right-"

But it was too late. Alex had already kicked in the door to the port-a-potty. Expecting to see Madison in some form of mortal danger, the spies were completely stunned to see the purple-haired girl, standing on top of the port-a-potty and holding two large, well-shook cans of whipped cream, pointed straight at them. 

"Hello, girls!" Madison shouted, blasting the spies with both cans at once. As the spies were sprayed with whipped cream, they turned around to see Normy standing behind them, holding two cans of spray cheese.

"Say cheese!" Normy yelled, spraying the spies with the cheese until both cans were completely empty. By the time Madison and Normy had finished spraying them, the girls were a mess, completely covered in whipped cream and spray cheese. Madison and Normy were laughing hysterically.

"That was great!" Madison shrieked, holding her stomach as she giggled insanely. "I didn't think this would be very much fun, but... wow, pranking you guys is great!"

Alex and Sam were angry. Clover was furious, and now unable to contain her intense rage.

"YOU... YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Clover screamed, whipped cream and spray cheese dripping from her hair and chin. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"You lied to me!" Normy shouted. "You never told me you were a spy!"

"Well, duh..." said Alex, frowning. "You'd probably blab to all your friends... there's only a few people who know that we're spies!" 

"Hey now, what's going on over here?" asked the president, hastily walking over to the spies, Normy, and Madison. "Did something happen?"

"Well, um... we were um... we were having a whipped cream fight, daddy!" Madison said, smiling and pointing the can at her dad. "You wanna play?"

"Now sweetheart, I know you're bored, but you can't be making a mess of things, okay? This is a very important picnic for daddy's presidential campaign..." 

The president turned to Clover, Alex, and Sam, and began to frown.

"And you three should probably know that," said the president. "Now, I can't have you three here if you're messier than a pig in a mud marathon. You're gonna have to clean up, you hear?"

"Yes, sir..." said Clover, bowing her head while still clenching her fists. _"If that little brat wasn't the president's daughter, I'd make her sorry!"_

"Know where we can clean off?" said Sam, her face red with embarrassment.

"There's a shower in the trailer just outside the park," said the president. "Go there and clean off, then come back here."

The president then turned to Normy and Madison.

"And you two had best behave, okay?" said the president, his smile returning. "Kids these days..."

As the president walked away, Madison and Normy strolled back to the table in front of the stage, still laughing. They sat down at the table and put down the cans of cream and cheese they were holding.

"That was so awesome..." Normy said, chuckling slightly to himself. "Clover was so mad..."

"Now I remember why it was so fun to mess with them," Madison replied, smiling devilishly. "Thank you, Normy..."

Suddenly, Madison let out a loud scream and stood up from the table.

"EEEK! Normy, kill it!" Madison shrieked.

"Kill what?" Normy replied.

"There's a bug on my arm! Get it, get it, get it!!!"

Normy immediately leapt up and slapped his hand down on Madison's arm, squashing the bug. What he didn't know was that the 'bug' was actually the MOTH that Sam had programmed to track Madison.

"Ow..." Madison said, looking down at her arm.

"Sorry..." Normy said, starting to blush. "The bug's dead now, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Madison said, nodding. "Thank you so much, Normy!"  
  
Madison leapt up and gave Normy a hug.

"Ew..." Normy thought, starting to pull away. _"A girl's hugging me... hey, this isn't so bad..."_

O-O-O

About thirty minutes later, in the trailer, the spies had finished their showers. Their clothes were still extremely dirty, so they had changed into their standard spy outfits, Clover's in red, Alex's in yellow, and Sam's in green.

"Now that Normy knows who we are, there's no need to disguise ourselves anymore," Sam said.

"I can't BELIEVE Madison told him we were spies!" Alex replied.

"I can't believe he tricked us like that! And Madison did too!" said Clover. "I feel so... so... so betrayed! Isn't saving someone's life GOOD for anything anymore? That little spore Normy has poisoned her mind!"

Clover picked up a hairbrush and began brushing her hair, which still had traces of spray cheese caked into it.

"I mean, she was so nice... we worked our butts off to save her... how could she turn on us like that? So quickly? I'll tell you how. It's Normy! Normy Normy Normy Normy Normy! Gawd, I hate that little brat!"

Clover slammed the hairbrush down on a small table in the trailer and continued her rant.

"We've gotta get back at him. I don't care about getting grounded anymore. We've got to put a stop to that little brat, but good!"

"I agree, Clover," replied Alex. "But not here... we're already on probation for-"

Suddenly, the spies could hear a faint beeping. They turned toward the table, and gasped.

"Clover... did you accidentally use one of Jerry's 'special' hairbrushes to brush your hair?" Sam asked. "And did you accidentally press the button on the back of the brush?"

"Boy, do I feel stupid," said Clover, yawning. "Nighty-night, girls..."

Within seconds, the sleeping gas had taken effect, and all three spies were sound asleep on the floor. They didn't see the mysterious figure, opening the door and walking into the trailer to see the three now-sleeping spies.

"Looks like you girls did all my work for me..." said a soft, evil-sounding voice. "And with you spies out of the way, the president and his daughter will soon be mine! Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha!!!"

O-O-O

Uh oh... what vile villainy is at hand at the picnic? And with the three spies incapacitated, can anyone protect Madison and her dad from certain disaster? And will Normy ever get his just desserts? Find out next time in the incredible conclusion!


	2. Part Two

DISCLAIMER: Totally Spies and its characters are not owned by me. They're owned by someone else. Thank you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Though you don't have to have seen the Totally Spies episodes _Zooney World _and _First Brat _to enjoy this fic, both episodes contain information and backstory about Normy and Madison that will allow you to enjoy this fic at least twice as much. So if you haven't seen those episodes already, try to watch them the next time they come on. Also, the president in Totally Spies isn't Dubya. I don't even know what political PARTY the president in Totally Spies is (though from the way he talks/acts in the show, I think he's a Republican... ).

Reviewer Thanks-

Capm: Glad you read the story and thought it was good! Hope you enjoy this last part!

Mat49324: I'll try to review it if I can find it, okay? Thanks for reading!

Grag the Wild Child: A real episode? Glad you enjoy this so much... thanks for reading and reviewing!

Ripdos: Yikes, that crossover sounds pretty wild...

BLAH: Thanks for reading!

O-O-O

When the spies awoke from their slumber, they were still inside the trailer, and still wearing their usual spy outfits. However, all three of them were now bound hand and foot to chairs in the center of the room.

"Oh no..." said Clover, trying to wriggle free from her bonds. "We've been captured again!"

"But who could've attacked us in here?" asked Alex.

"Maybe it was that suspicious guy that some of the Secret Service agents saw a while ago," replied Sam. "He must've found us while we were asleep and tied us up!"

"I bet I know _exactly _who it was," Clover said, an annoyed look on her face. "It was those little brats, Normy and Madison! They know we're in here, and when they showed up to pull another prank on us and found us asleep, they just tied us up so they could come back when we were awake!"

"I don't think it was your little cousin, Clover," replied Sam.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Alex said, trying to get free from the ropes on her wrists.

"Whoever it was, we've got to escape and warn the President that there's someone here out to get him!" Sam said. "With us out of the way, there's no telling what could happen!"

But as the three spies began to work at the ropes, the door to the trailer opened. All three spies gasped, only to breathe a sigh of relief when a Secret Service agent walked through the door. It was the same agent who had tipped the spies off to a suspicious person before, and the three girls were extremely glad to see him.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Alex said, using her head to indicate that she and her friends were tied up. "Somebody caught us off-guard and tied us to these chairs... we think the president might be in danger!"

"That's terrible," said the man, walking over to Alex and inspecting her bonds. "Did you find out who did it?"

"No, we were asleep..." said Sam, glaring at Clover. "Clover here dropped one of our spy combs and released sleeping gas all over the room."

"Yeah, well, I was still mad about Normy and Madison, gimme a break!" Clover shouted. She then turned her head toward the Secret Service agent. "Hey, buddy, are you gonna stare at us for a half-hour, or are you gonna help us out?"

The agent stopped for a second, then walked over to Clover's chair. A sinister smile appeared on his face.

"I'd love to untie all of you, but... then my brilliant plan would be thrown right out the window, and I can't be having that."

Two more agents entered the room, wearing the same evil grins as the first agent. A puzzled look appeared on the spies' faces.

"What... what plan?" Alex asked. After a few seconds of silence, Sam let out a loud gasp.

"The person that's threatening the president... it's you, isn't it!" shouted Sam. The lead agent smiled and walked up to Sam, looking down at her and still grinning.

"Genius girl here gets a point!" said the agent, letting out a chuckle.

"But... why?" asked Alex. "You're in the Secret Service, why would you want to hurt the president?"

"Yeah, jerk, your country trusts you with the president's life!" Clover shouted furiously. "Treason much?"

"And I don't get the respect I deserve!" shouted the agent. "All of the other Secret Service agents get to guard the president at big, important events, like the World Series, and the Super Bowl! But all that me and my two friends here get to do is go with him to piddly little picnics and fundraisers! It gets BORING going to these dumb picnics every single weekend! Well, I'm going to show the president that he can't push me around _anymore_!"

"So... um... what are you gonna do with us?" asked Alex meekly.

"Funny you should ask that," said the lead agent. "Right now, this trailer is perched precariously over the edge of a lake, with only a single rope keeping it from plummeting into the water. After I leave the trailer, I'm going to set the rope on fire and let it slowly burn away until you three spies plummet to your doom!"

"Why don't you just cut the rope? It's a lot faster," said Clover.

"Clover!" Sam shouted at her friend, hoping that she didn't just give the bad guy any ideas.

"I would cut the rope, but I left my Swiss Army Knife at home," said the lead agent. "Still, you three have absolutely no chance to escape! My associates and I have already confiscated your gadgets... we've put them where you'll never find them, even if you do escape! You're helpless to stop our master plan!"

"And just what would that be?" asked Clover.

"We're going to hypnotize the president and his daughter and force them to do our bidding!" shouted the lead agent. "I've already taken hypnosis classes, and I'm quite good. But for now, you three spies have an appointment with the bottom of Beverly Lake. But first, one more precaution..."

The lead agent took a roll of tape out of his pocket and handed it to one of the other agents, who ripped off three pieces of tape from the roll and pressed one over the mouth of each of the three spies.

"Now that the three of you are silenced, you won't be able to help each other escape... something I know the three of you are very, very good at," said the lead agent, opening the door of the trailer. "Goodbye, spies!"

As the three agents walked out, Clover and Alex screamed angrily behind the tape, their muffled cries of discontent echoing throughout the trailer. Sam simply began working on her bonds, knowing that the three girls' only chance of salvation would be for one of them to escape, because no one was going to find them.

O-O-O

"I'm bored," Madison groaned, resting her head on the elbows and staring across the table at Normy. The two children were still at the table in front of the stage, neither of them having said very much to the other since playing that terrible prank on the three spies.

"Me too," Normy replied. "Maybe I should start working on my report. I wonder where those dumb girls are?"

"Probably still washing off in the trailer," said Madison glumly. "Hey... I'm feeling kinda bad about what we did to them back there..."

"Why's that?" Normy asked. "I mean, I know they saved your life and all, but-"

"I feel like I've betrayed them or something," said Madison, standing up from the table. "I'm gonna go apologize."

"What do you mean, Madison?" asked Normy. "We can't apologize... they didn't apologize for not telling me they were spies, so why should we apologize for-"

"They couldn't tell you they were spies, Normy!" Madison shouted, walking over to him and trying to pull him up from the table. "You and I both know you'd have told everyone. Boys can't keep a secret, especially one that belongs to a girl!"

"Hey..." Normy said, grabbing onto the table with both hands and holding on as tight as he could. "That's not true!"

"Oh, just come on!" Madison shouted, pulling Normy from the table and dragging him toward the trailer by the bottom of his shirt.

"But I don't wanna go!" Normy whined as Madison dragged him along.

"Well now, look at that... those two are tighter than a barnacle on the side of a boat!" said the President, happily observing Normy and Madison from his position near the stage.

Suddenly, a Secret Service agent approached the president. It was the leader of the three agents who'd left Clover, Alex, and Sam back in the trailer, and he had a spring in his step as he walked toward his boss, knowing that the three spies were about to be at the bottom of the lake.

"Mr. President," said the lead agent, "isn't it about time for you to be giving your speech?"

"You're right, it is time," the president said, checking his watch. "Now where the heck are those three girls? They're supposed to be protecting my daughter..."

"Sir, if it's not too much trouble, perhaps I could go look for-"

"Nah, that's alright, Agent Smitty. You just stay here and watch me give my speech," said the president as he walked up to the stage. "I'm sure they'll come back here eventually. Madison and that boy are probably going to look for them right now, the crazy kids."

__

"Soon, I shall have my revenge..." thought Agent Smitty (the lead agent), merging with the crowd and watching the president as he prepared to give his speech. _"And the president's mind will be mine!"_

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Madison had dragged Normy all the way back to the trailer... or at least where the trailer used to be.

"Hey, look... the trailer's supposed to be here, isn't it?" Madison asked, releasing Normy's shirt and looking around the clearing where the trailer had been parked.

"Yeah, I know... it's completely gone!" Normy said. "Well, I guess this means we don't have to apologize. Let's just go back to the picnic and-

"Look!" Madison said, pointing down at the ground to a long series of wheel tracks. "These tracks go all the way back into the woods... toward Beverly Lake!"

"...So what?" Normy said, starting back toward the picnic. "Maybe my sister and her friends took it back there to fish or something."

"Girls don't fish," said Madison, following the tracks. "Come on!"

The two children followed the tracks until they found a large stake in the ground. A rope was tied around the stake, and a small fire was burning in the center of the rope, which had burned away almost to the breaking point.

"Hey, why's this rope on fire?" Normy asked, stomping the small flame out with his shoe.

"It's almost like somebody wanted to put this trailer in the lake," replied Madison.

"I bet it's part of a trick Clover got her friends to play on me!" shouted Normy. "She knew that you'd probably have me come back here to apologize, so we'd follow the tracks to the trailer, and when the rope burned away, the trailer would fall into the lake and she and her friends would use their spy skills to get us out! And then since Clover saved my life, _I'd _have to be grateful to her just like you do!"

"Wow... you really think that?" asked Madison, starting to believe what Normy was saying.

"I don't think it, I _know _it," replied Normy. "But being the master of tricks, I'm wise to their little games. Well, they're going to get a big surprise! I'm gonna hide in the trailer and scare the living crud out of them when they open it up! So... are you gonna help me, or not?"

Madison didn't reply for several seconds, pondering whether or not to help Normy.

__

"That would be a pretty underhanded thing for Clover and her friends to do," thought Madison. _"Maybe Normy's right... I'm gonna help him!"_

"Alright then, let's do it!" Madison said, a devious smile appearing on her face.

"Great!" said Normy, walking up to the door of the trailer. "This is gonna be so cool..."

But when he opened the door, he was shocked to see not an empty trailer, but three bound, gagged, and very scared-looking spies staring back at him.

"What the... oh man, Madison, check this out!" shouted Normy, smiling after the initial shock of the spies' predicament had worn off.

"What is it?" asked Madison, running up to the door of the trailer. When she saw the spies, she gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"I know, it's totally cool!" shouted Normy, running behind Clover's chair to inspect her bonds. "Whoever did this was a total expert!"

__

"Oh great," Clover thought, groaning through the piece of tape. _"Normy and Madison are here, and we can't do anything to stop them from playing all sorts of pranks on us!"_

"Do they even know the danger they're in?" Sam thought desperately. "Mmmph! Mmph!"

"Hold your horses, I'm just saving this moment for posterity..." said Normy, stepping back to glance at the three girls. "Hey Madison, you think we should let 'em go, or just leave 'em here?"

"Of course we should let them go!" Madison shouted. "The reason somebody wanted the trailer to fall into the lake was because Clover, Alex, and Sam were in here! This was done by a bad guy, a _real _bad guy!"

"...a real bad guy?" Normy stammered, looking over at Clover.

"Mmmph hmph mmph!" Clover shouted. _"That's right, you little twerp, so if you don't untie us right now, you're gonna be in big trouble!"_

With a heavy sigh, Normy began to work on the knots binding Clover to her chair, while Madison began to work on Alex's bonds. Just as he was starting to untie Clover, he stopped briefly and looked over at Madison.

"Do you have like a cameraphone or something so I can-"

Mustering as much strength as she could, Clover lifted up one of her legs (which were also tied to the chair) and stomped down on Normy's foot, hard. That quickly got him back to work.

"Alright, alright, geez..." Normy said, gritting his teeth in pain. "That really hurt, Clover. It's not like you girls are gonna fall or anything, I already put out the-"

But before Normy could finish his sentence, a loud creaking noise could be heard from outside. Then, a loud snap, as the thin twine left at the center of the rope that had burned mostly away broke, sending the trailer sliding precariously into the lake. Water began to seep into the trailer.

"That's not good!" Madison said, working on Alex's knots at breakneck speed. "Hurry, Normy!"

As the water level in the trailer began to rise, Normy and Madison got Clover and Alex untied. Then, all four of them started to untie Sam.

"You were _really _pushing it there a few minutes ago, Normy..." Clover said as she untied Sam from the chair.

"Oh, cram it, Clover," Normy snapped, pressing the piece of tape back over his cousin's mouth. "I think you'd be a lot more popular if you stayed like that!"

Clover angrily ripped off the tape and pressed it to Normy's hair, then ripped it away, taking several strands of his blond hair with it. With a loud yelp, Normy grabbed his head and bit his lip.

"Guys, quit playing around!" said Alex, removing the piece of tape that had been on Sam's lips. By now, the water in the trailer was already up to the spies' waists, and Normy and Madison's chests. "You can fight later, but right now we've gotta get out of here!"

"Alex is right!" said Sam, slipping off the last of her bonds and running toward the door of the trailer. As she pushed, desperately trying to open the door, the pressure from the water on the outside caused the door to remain firmly stuck closed. "The pressure's too high! Guys, help me push!"

Clover and Alex rushed over to the door and began pushing on it as hard as they could, their combined strength doing nothing to extricate it from its current position. By now, the water was up to Normy and Madison's necks, and if the spies couldn't get the door quickly, the children would soon drown, followed closely after by the spies themselves.

"Normy, Madison, get over here and push!" Clover shrieked. Without a second thought, the two children waded over to the door and pushed along with the spies, giving it everything they had in a desperate attempt to save their own lives. Finally, after several seconds of pushing, the door gave way, and the spies, Normy, and Madison spilled out into the lake, gasping and sputtering for breath. They quickly swam to shore and watched the trailer float away.

"That was... pretty good... you guys..." said Alex, looking over at Normy and Madison. "We couldn't have gotten that door open without you!"

"Thanks, Alex," said Madison, smiling sweetly.

"And thanks for saving us too," Sam said. "Both of you. Without you, we'd have been goners."

"Eh, don't thank me," said Normy, pointing at Madison. "She's the one who wanted to apologize to you guys for that prank we pulled."

"Yeah, you'd better apologize!" Clover shouted, angrily grabbing Normy and giving him a noogie. "And what's with taking so long to untie us, huh? We could've been killed, you big jerk!"

"Clover, let him go," Alex said, gently placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Right now, we've gotta find our gadgets and get back to that picnic."

"Who put you guys in there, anyway?" Madison asked, trying to wring some of the water out of her skirt.

"It was some of your dad's Secret Service agents," said Sam. "They want to hypnotize you both and take control of the country."

"That's horrible!" Madison gasped. "We've gotta stop them..."

"He-llo, our gadgets are like, totally MIA," said Clover. "We've got karate moves and junk, but I'm sure that those agents have some pretty mad skills too."

"Yeah, how are we supposed to find our stuff?" Alex asked. "It could be anywhere..."

"I bet I know where to find it," said Normy, smiling and rubbing his hands together. "I've hid stuff from Clover all the time. I know all sorts of great hiding places!"

"Really?" Madison asked, curiously looking at Normy.

"Sure," said Normy, walking back toward the woods. "If you girls wanna find your stuff, follow me!"

As Normy started to run through the woods, Madison, Alex, and then Sam all followed him.

"Hey, wait a minute... we're actually gonna follow this kid?" Clover whined.

"It's the only thing we've got to go on right now," Sam shouted back. "C'mon, Clover...."

Clover sighed, placing her hand to her forehead and running into the woods.

"I swear, if that kid is right, I'm _so _never gonna treat him badly again," Clover said to herself. "Wait, what am I saying? I'm gonna treat him _worse_!"

Normy ran for about a minute before finally stopping in front of a large oak tree with a big hole in the middle of the trunk. Madison, Clover, Alex, and Sam all stopped and stared at Normy for several seconds, until he began to speak.

"Now, when Clover was 12, I took her favorite Huggle Bear doll and hid it until she paid me five dollars to give it back to her," said Normy.

"I _remember _when you did that..." Clover growled through clenched teeth.

"She paid you five bucks?" Madison said. "Cool!"

"You think _stealing _is cool?" Clover shouted, resisting the urge to give Madison a noogie like the one she'd given to Norman earlier. "Grrr..."

"Continue," Sam said, patiently listening to Clover's cousin.

"Anyway, I hid her bear inside a tree, where I knew she would be too dumb to look," said Normy. Madison giggled, while Clover just got even more angry. "So if some bad guys took your stuff, it's probably gonna be in here," said Normy. He reached inside the tree and pulled out two small hairbrushes.

"Those are our Multi-Purpose Hairbrushes!" said Clover. "Well, two of them, anyway..."

Normy then pulled out two Jetpack Backpacks, and two cases of lipstick.

"Jerry gave us three of everything... so why is there only two of it here?" asked Alex.

"Because I bet that agent stole one of each of our gadgets," said Sam.

"Hey... there's a bug in here," said Normy, looking down into the very bottom of the tree. "But it's not moving... is it dead?"

"That must be one of our MOTHS," said Sam, looking down into the hollow tree trunk and pulling it out. "We set the other one to track Madison-"

"Which I squished," said Normy, starting to blush. "Uh..."

"That's okay, Normy, you thought it was a bug... we both did," said Madison. "And besides, you guys didn't need it, because I didn't get kidnapped this time!"

"Yeah, well... I'm thankful for that," said Alex. "But we've still got to warn the president that some of his agents are bad guys..."

"Hey!" shouted a loud, deep-sounding voice. "How'd you three escape?"

The spies quickly turned around to see two Secret Service agents running towards them.

"Ah, that solves the mystery of where two of you are," said Clover, brandishing her laser lipstick in one hand and her hairbrush in the other.

"You guys take the gadgets, I can fight them myself!" shouted Alex, running at the agents and leaping at them with a powerful roundhouse kick. Alex's leg slammed into both agents' faces, knocking them to the ground. However, they quickly recovered, and one of them looped his arms around Alex's, holding her in place as the other agent got ready to pummel her.

"Alex!" shouted Sam, turning toward the agents and her friend.

"Guys, help!" Alex shrieked, struggling to free herself from the agent's grasp. She broke free and ducked just in time for the agent's fist to slam into his partner's face, knocking the man down and causing the other agent to recoil in shock.

"Great job, Alex!" Sam said, high-fiving Alex. Alex smiled and glanced over at the two agents, who were quickly regaining their bearings. They ran at Alex and Sam and began trading punches and kicks with the two spy girls, their blows effectively countered by the highly skilled spies. Clover quickly leapt into the fray, punching both agents at the same time and knocking them back into a tree.

"Yay! Go spies!" Madison yelled, cheering from the sidelines.

"Geez... Clover's good," Normy said quietly. "I've gotta remember not to make her mad again..."

The three spies advanced on the weary agents, who looked as if they were resigned to their fate.

"That's right, you just got beaten up by girls!" Clover said, pumping her fists victoriously. "So, how does it feel? You embarrassed? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Suddenly, the agents pulled out tazer-like devices, firing bolts of electricity at the three spies and quickly sending them to their knees.

"I can't... can't move!" Alex shouted, paralyzing by the powerful voltage.

"What in the world?" Sam said, in the same predicament as Alex. "This... isn't... good..."

"You big... cheating... jerks!" Clover shouted as she struggled to get to her feet. The lipstick and hairbrush dropped from her hands, falling to the ground beside her. "No!"

"They're in trouble!" Madison shouted. "We've gotta help them!"

"Do we have to?" Normy replied. "We've already saved their butts once today..."

"Come on!" Madison shouted.

Normy and Madison got up and began looking for anything they could use to assist the spies. Normy noticed Clover's hairbrush gadget on the ground, and ran over to pick it up, his hand inadvertently pressing the button on the handle.

"Hey, you!" Normy shouted, walking up to one of the agents and swinging the hairbrush at his head. "Take this!"

The agent reached out and roughly grabbed Normy by the wrist. He yanked the brush out of the boy's hands and tossed him aside.

"Ow!" Normy shouted, flying back into Madison's arms and almost sending them both toppling to the ground.

"Well, you tried..." Madison sighed. Suddenly, the brush began to release sleeping gas, a cloud that quickly washed over the two agents and rendered them both unconscious. The paralysis from the tazer dissipated, and Clover, Alex, and Sam darted away from the cloud of sleeping gas as quickly as they could, with Normy and Madison not very far behind. Once they'd reached a safe distance, the spies were able to catch their breath. Then, they turned to Normy and Madison.

"You guys... totally saved us again," said Alex, looking back and forth between the two children.

"Yeah, I never thought you'd be brave enough to do something like that, Normy..." said Sam, smiling at Clover's cousin. "You really surprised me today."

"He got lucky, that's all," said Clover, brushing herself off. "Right now we've gotta get back to the picnic and stop the other Secret Service guy!"

"And thanks to his kleptomania, we know exactly where he is," said Alex, looking down at the MOTH tracking device on her wrist. "Let's hurry!"

O-O-O

Back at the picnic, the president was just about to finish his speech at the podium, and Agent Smitty was waiting patiently for the perfect chance to strike.

"And that's why fiscal solvency will be a key issue at this year's election," said the president as he spoke to the large crowd of his campaign supporters. "Furthermore, the budget is an important part of every American's-"

Agent Smitty made his way to the front of the crowd, inconspicously pulling a small coin on a string from the inside of his jacket and holding it up for the president to see. He began swaying the coin quickly back and forth, and as the bright light from the sun shined down on it, the gleam on its surface caught the president's eye. As soon as he looked at the coin, he was transfixed. His eyes glazed over, and he began to drool.

"Guh..." said the president, standing at the podium with a blank stare on his face. Agent Smitty ran up to the podium, placing the coin back in his jacket. He dashed up to the president and waved his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Mr. President, are you alright?" asked Agent Smitty. "Can you hear me, Mr. President?"

Then, with a whisper, he said-

"You are under my power. You will do everything I say."

"No, he won't!" shouted Clover, flying up to the stage wearing a Jetpack Backpack on her back and one of WOOHP's sound-amplifying helmets on her head, enabling her to hear perfectly what Smitty had whispered. "Your butt is toast!"

"What are you talking about?" shouted Agent Smitty. "I'm trying to help the President!"

"More like hypnotize him!" shouted Sam, also flying up to the stage wearing a Jetpack Backpack. "And now, you're going down!"

By now, the crowd had begun to panic, and several of the Secret Service agents had started to rush the stage. Smitty threw down the hairbrush he'd stolen from WOOHP, sending up a cloud of sleeping gas that quickly incapacitated the agents, as well as the rest of the crowd, save for Normy and Madison, who were just emerging from the nearby woods.

"Looks like the party's already started..." said Normy disappointedly, watching as Clover and Sam flew up to the stage. "I just hope your dad's okay, Madison..."

"Thanks," Madison replied, reaching over and taking Normy's hand without even knowing what she was doing. "I hope he's okay, too..."

Normy started to jump as Madison took his hand, but stopped when he realized that she was just worried about her dad, and needed someone to be there for her. Fortunately for Normy, he was that someone.

"Change of plans," said Smitty, grabbing the President and flinging him over his shoulder. "New plan! I'll just take the President hostage instead!"

"Somebody already tried that!" Alex said, leaping onto the stage and striking a fighting pose. "And we kicked his butt too!"

With a shout of anger, Smitty whipped out the laser lipstick he'd stolen and began firing wildly at Alex. The laser blasts missed her, but hit the stage and threw up large explosions that quickly set the wooden stage aflame. Alex screamed, jumping off of the stage and watching helplessly as it burned.

"Eeeek! That's no good..." Alex said in dismay as she watched Smitty use a Jetpack Backpack to launch himself skyward. "I sure wish I still had my gadgets..."

"Don't worry, Alex, we do!" said Sam, able to hear Alex with her own sound-amplifying helmet. "And we're taking this guy down!"

Smitty, not wanting to get himself into a fight with two spies at once, especially while holding the President over his shoulders, launched himself even higher into the air, as Madison watched in horror from the ground below.

"Oh no... what if he drops daddy?" Madison shouted, the sun blinding her as she tried to watch what was happening from the ground.

"That's easy," said Normy, a proud smile on his face. "My cousin will catch him. Kick that guy's butt, Clover!"

"Oh, didja hear that?" Clover said, looking at Smitty and smiling as she intensified the flame of her Jetpack Backpack. "Even my annoying little cousin wants me to beat you! And you know what that means!"

Clover quickly flew up to Smitty, who couldn't fly up high enough to evade his pursuer anymore. The two stared each other down for several seconds before Smitty began to speak.

"You move, and I drop the president!" shouted Smitty, holding the now unconscious man high above his head. "I'm just crazy enough to do it!"

"Oh, really?" Clover said, an arrogant smile on her face. "Go ahead. I dare you."

Before Smitty could even flinch, Clover kicked him hard in the face. With a cry of pain, Smitty quickly pressed his hands over his nose, sending the president plummeting toward the ground.

"What do you have to say now, huh?" Clover taunted.

"Clover, the president!" Sam yelled.

"Oh... right!" Clover said, reaching around for her WOOHP hairbrush, which she knew had a grappling hook feature. "Now where did I put that stupid... oh no, I must've left it back in the woods!"

Back on the ground, Madison could now clearly see her father, plummeting toward the ground.

"DADDY!" Madison shouted, tightening her grip on Normy's hand.

But suddenly, just split-seconds before the president would've hit the ground, the grappling hook from Sam's hairbrush caught him just in time, holding him up by his underwear and saving him from certain death.

"Um... way to go, Sammy!" Clover cheered, floating down and smiling as her friend saved the president's life. Clover was holding the now unconscious Smitty in her arms.

"Alright!" Alex cheered, watching the action from the ground.

"Yay! Daddy!" Madison shouted, releasing Normy's hand and running over to her father. Normy began to run alongside her. Upon hearing the sound of Madison's voice, the president awoke, and quickly noticed a very painful feeling just below his waist.

"Well, hi, Madi.... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" shouted the president, and Sam quickly gasped, realizing that she still held the grappling hook that kept the president suspended by his underwear just off the ground.

"Now that is one _serious _wedgie," said Normy.

"Daddy... are you... okay?" Madison said, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Get me down... from here... right now!" shouted the president.

O-O-O

A few minutes later, the president was safely back on the ground, while the crowd and the other Secret Service agents were just starting to awaken. WOOHP had arrived to apprehend Smitty and his two cronies, while the president was personally thanking Clover, Alex, and Sam for saving his life.

"Well, I don't know how you girls did it, but you've saved me again, and I'm very grateful," said the president, rubbing his behind to alleviate some of the pain from the wedgie he'd sustained.

"It's the least we can do, Mr. President... your daughter did save our lives, after all," said Sam.

"Twice!" Alex chimed in.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting someone?" said Normy indignantly, staring angrily at the three girls.

"Oh yeah, we did forget someone..." said Clover, turning to Jerry. "Hey, Jer... when are you gonna have that memory wipe arranged for Normy?"

"Clover!" shouted Alex and Sam.

"What?" Clover replied.

"Normy won't tell anyone about you girls being spies," said Madison, turning to Normy and taking his hand. "Will he?"

"Um... um..." Normy stammered, his face beginning to turn red. "Of course... not..."

"That's good, because we wouldn't want our little buckaroo here forgetting about his new friend!" said the President, smiling at Normy and Madison. "Any time you wanna come to the White House to pal around with my daughter Madison, you're certainly welcome!"

"That's right, Normy... and I'll give you my e-mail address so we can talk even when you're not in Washington, okay?" said Madison, scribbling something down on a scrap of paper and handing it to Normy.

"Ugh, what in the world does she see in that little brat, anyway?" grumbled Clover. "I mean, really..."

"Well, Madison doesn't normally get to hang out with anyone, being the President's daughter and all... I'm sure any new friend is nice for her," Sam replied.

"And besides," whispered Alex, smiling and pointing to Normy and Madison, "don't they look cute together? It's puppy love, I just know it!"

"WHAT?" Clover said, her jaw hanging open as she thought of the prospect of Normy and Madison being a couple. "Well, I guess in a few years, maybe..."

Meanwhile, Smitty was just being loaded into a WOOHP detainment vehicle. He'd somehow managed to get one of WOOHP's hairbrushes into his hand, and had used the lockpick to escape from his handcuffs. As he was starting to be pushed in, he charged forward, knocking several of the agents away, and began running toward the woods.

"He's getting away!" shouted Jerry. "After him!"

"So long, losers!" Smitty shouted, running as quickly as he could toward a grove of trees. Suddenly, Madison leapt in front of him, with two more cans of whipped cream, one in each hand.

"Reach for the sky!" Madison shouted. When Smitty turned around, Normy stood in his path, holding a can of spray cheese in each hand.

"Freeze!" Normy shouted. "Or should I say... cheese?"

Before Smitty could run, he was sprayed with cream and cheese, sending the very messy rogue agent tumbling to the ground, his hands over his head.

"No more!" Smitty shouted. "Please, no more!"

"We'll take it from here, kids," said Jerry, re-cuffing Smitty and dragging him back toward the WOOHP detainment vehicle. "But thanks for your help!"

As Jerry loaded Smitty into the van and slammed the doors shut behind him, he turned to Clover and her friends and smiled.

"You know, your cousin would make a pretty good WOOHP agent. With just a little bit of training-"

"No, uh-uh, no way, not gonna happen!" shouted Clover. She looked back to Sam and Alex, who quickly nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll talk to him in a few years," said Jerry, hopping into a WOOHP helicopter and flying off. "Ta-ta, ladies!"

As Jerry flew off, Normy and Madison walked up to the three spies.

"Clover, what was that guy talking about?" Normy asked. "Was he saying something about me?"

"He said you're a rude little brat that needs to get working on his report for school," said Clover.

"Actually, you girls are going to do my report," said Normy, looking over at Madison. "That's the price for saving your butts twice, right, Madison?"

"Yep!" said Madison, nodding her head. "Daddy's taking me and Normy out for ice cream."

"So you girls have fun!" said Normy, smiling as he and Madison walked off. Clover clenched her fists and began growling, again barely able to contain her rage.

"Who... does that little brat... think... he is... anyway?" Clover fumed.

"C'mon, Clover," said Alex, walking toward the park entrance.

"Yeah," said Sam, walking next to Alex. "We've got a report on the president to do."

"When I get my hands on him, he's so dead...." Clover said, walking with Alex and Sam toward the park entrance. _"You did well today, Normy... and even though you are a rude, conniving little brat, I owe you my life. Thanks, kiddo."_

O-O-O

All's well that ends well in Beverly Hills! Well, thanks to Normy and Madison, anyway. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
